


And The Birds are Singing

by Rlillies



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Future Fic, M/M, Some Cursing, idk if im going to write more, it cute though, just some cute fluff, married, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlillies/pseuds/Rlillies
Summary: Lukas wakes before Philip, he reflects on why he married this beautiful man, and how ever got this lucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this with no Beta read, at almost mid-night, and also keep in mind that I am a teenage girl still in high school. So if the writing is horrible please don't kill me.

I awoke to birds chirping, too the sound of light breathing wrapped around me. I awoke to the feeling of devote love and affection, to the feeling of my arms wrapped tight and unbreaking around my husband.  


I stare at his face, wondering how I ever got this lucky, how he kept giving me chances after chances, after each time I kept fucking each one up. How I got so lucky to have someone love me to the same extent that I them.  


He is so beautiful, his hair, the wonderful curls that he sometimes despises, his dimples located where I can kiss them to whatever extent that I want. His head, lying at the very center of my chest, his breath blowing hot, soft air.  


My wonderful husband who agreed to marrying me, the wonderful man who stuck with me, even through all the shit that we went through. The wonderful man who let us move to a small-ish town, close enough to civilization, but still private and comfortable. The wonderful man who helped me cope with so many things.  


“Mmm…. You do know pictures last longer.”  


“So sleeping beauty decides to arise?” I joke, pecking him lightly on his forehead.  


“Oh shut up.” He grins up at me, his eyes shining. Twinkling as if I am the only thing that matters in his life. “Are you gonna make breakfast, or does this ‘sleeping beauty’ have to go do things all for himself”  


He pouts, as if I wouldn't drop everything for him. As if I wouldn’t do anything for him.  


“Why don't we make it together” I suggest “That way we can-” I kiss him, straight on his lips, so quick that it would have barely satisfied my younger self “-do-” and another “-this.”  


He reaches up to my bleach-blond hair, pushes the bangs that always tend to get in the way. “Well how could I say no to that?”  


“I do have a very good argument..” I pepper his face with kisses “Now, will we be making pancakes or waffles.”  


“Well, Mr Lukas Shea, you know that I just a slut for waffles.” he drawled on, dragging on the Shea, in our shared name.  


“And I thought you were just a slut for me, Mr. Philip Shea.” I grin down at him.  


“Of course I am.” he looks at me for a second “God I love you so much Luk.”  


“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if I'll continue this. If it gets good feedback I might.


End file.
